Freezing Love
by Esmika
Summary: Team Natsu is sent on a job with Sabertooth's Dragon Duo, Lyon, Toby, and Yuka of Lamia Scale, and Ichiya and the Trimen of Blue Pegasus; a job sent by Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles; The job was to defeat the Queen of Arandelle, who is now known as the Snow Monster. An unexpected thing happened: The ice-make wizard of Fairy Tail fell in love with the Queen.


**Summary: **Team Natsu is sent on a job with Sabertooth's Dragon Duo, Lyon, Toby, and Yuka of Lamia Scale, and Ichiya and the Trimen of Blue Pegasus; a job sent by Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles; The job was to defeat the Queen of Arandelle, who is now known as the Snow Monster. An unexpected thing happened: The ice-make wizard of Fairy Tail fell in love with the Queen of Arandelle/Snow Monster. Can they defeat this Snow Monster? Or will love bloom first?

**Pairings: [**Elsa x Gray]

**Disclaimer: **Zari-chan doesn't own neither Fairy Tail or Frozen.

《¤~¤》

**First Crossover! Hope I make a great story!**

* * *

Everyone was doing their usual activities. Natsu and Gray are fighting; Juvia cheering for Gray; Erza eating her strawberry cake;Levi reading her books; Lucy chatting with Mira; Cana drinking booze; Macao and Wakaba chatting and drinking; and Nab staring at the request board. Master went to a regular meeting with the other guild masters.

"I'm bored..." Lucy yawned. Her white haired companion smiled at her and pointed at the request board, "Go to a job, then" she said. "Maybe later...".

Everyone became quiet when the doors burst open. "Team Natsu!" the petite old man at the door called. The called team immediately walked towards the master. "Yes, Master?" Lucy asked. The said man cleared his throat before he spoke, "The Prince of the Southern Isles want me to send you with the other guilds to a certain mission. Tomorrow at Clover Forest's rest house." he said, then left.

* * *

Team Natsu is inside a carriage, heading to the said rest house.

"Natsu, we're almost there. Hang on" the sky dragon slayer said.

"Why won't you cast Troia?" Erza asked. Wendy shook her head, "His body built a resistance to Troia." she said.

The carriage stopped at the said rest house and the team got out. When they entered, Sabertooth's Dragon Duo is already present there.

"If it isn't Salamander..." the blonde dragon slayer smirked. Natsu immediately went on his fighting stance, "You wanna go?" the pink haired dragon slayer arrogantly asked. The two then clashed, and Erza pulled their collars and hit them both.

"Itta!" both complained.

"Sabertooth!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail!"

Newcomers sang. Both guilds tilted their heads to the newcomers and met the familiar faces of the Trimen...and Ichiya, "Men!" he said. Shivers was sent to Erza's spine, then Ichiya came running to Erza, "My honey!" the said man slow-motionly said while running in slow-motion. "Kyaaa!" the redhead female screamed and sent Ichiya flying.

The Trimen then flirted with Lucy and Wendy.

"LOVE!" said by the person at the door. Everyone tilted their heads to that direction, only to be greeted by Lamia Scale.

"Sherry?" Lucy called. The called name faced Lucy and smirked at her, "You...".

"The only person we're waiting for is the client" Jura said while walking inside.

After a little waiting, their client finally came.

He introduced himself as "It is I, Prince Hans Westerwood of the Southern Isles. I'm sure you all know me?"

"Not really"

"Prince, who?"

"Southern Isles?"

"Prince?"

The said Prince cleared his throat, "anyway, this monster we're dealing with uses a strong power of ice. She doesn't run out of magical power and she is very strong." he said.

Natsu went to his fighting stance again, "Alright! I'm all revved up!".

* * *

At the mountain near Arendelle, is a blondish-white haired female. They call her the Snow Monster Elsa, for she has uncontrolled powers that's dangerous. There at the Mountain, she is singing...

~ The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!

Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day.

Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway... ~

* * *

"Where do we find her?" a determined Wendy asked.

"The Mountains of Arandelle"

"Aran-WHAT?" the wizards exclaimed in unison.

"That's 1 day far!" Lucy complained.

"It is. So if I were you, I would be going now." Hans said. Then disappeared to the air.

"A hologram, huh?" Erza said.

* * *

Inside the Ice castle, is a worried looking Elsa,

"Please, Anna, I don't wanna hurt you" she said. The girl she called Anna walked closer to her.

_[Anna:]_  
You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here

_[Elsa:]_  
Anna  
Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

_[Anna:]_  
Yeah, but —

_[Elsa:]_  
I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

_[Anna:]_  
Actually we're not

_[Elsa:]_  
What do you mean you're not?

_[Anna:]_  
I get the feeling you don't know

_[Elsa:]_  
What do I not know?

_[Anna:]_  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

_[Elsa:]_  
What?

_[Anna:]_  
You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

_[Elsa:]_  
Everywhere?

_[Anna:]_  
It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

_[Elsa:]_  
No, I can't, I — I don't know how!

_[Anna:]_  
Sure you can! I know you can!  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
_[Elsa:]_  
Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

_[Anna:]_  
You don't have to be afraid  
_[Elsa:]_  
No escape from the storm inside of me!

_[Anna:]_  
We can work this out together  
_[Elsa:]_  
I can't control the curse!

_[Anna:]_  
We'll reverse the storm you've made  
_[Elsa:]_  
Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

_[Anna:]_  
Don't panic  
_[Elsa:]_  
There's so much fear!

_[Anna:]_  
We'll make the sun shine bright  
_[Elsa:]_  
You're not safe here!

_[Anna:]_  
We can face this thing together  
_[Elsa:]_  
No!

_[Anna:]_  
We can change this winter weather  
_[Elsa:]_  
OHHHHH...

_[Anna:]_

And everything will be alright...

_[Elsa:]_  
I CAN'T!

Elsa couldn't control it, she caged her sister and her companions: Kristoff and Olaf, for safety.

* * *

Night time, the sent mages camped in the forest they're now at.

"Lucy, set our tent up" her redhead friend commanded. "Hai..." the blonde female lazily said.

* * *

The next morning, they continued with their 'adventure' to Arandelle Mountains.

"I'm ti~red! Let's rest a bit!" Lucy complained. "Me too~" the sky dragon slayer said. "Come on, keep up you two!" Erza glared.

* * *

In the Ice Castle, "It's getting stronger! I-I can't..." the snow monster cried.

* * *

The sent wizards have now reached the foot of Arandelle forest.

"It's-getting-cold-here" Wendy shakily said. The wizards stopped walking and were all shocked to see the frozen city of Arandelle. Gray and Lyon weren't affected one bit; They aren't even wearing any shirt.

"'What happened here' she says" Horologium monotonously said-with Lucy inside him,"The Snow Monster, probably" Sherry said, wearing a thick coat. Erza re-quipped to a very thick cloak, Wendy wrapped herself with a blanket, Natsu wore his normal clothes, Gray and Lyon are shirtless, Lucy hid inside Horologium, The Dragon Duo wore a coat, Jura wore a cloak, Toby and Yuka both wore a coat, Hibiki and Ren wore a thick cloak, Eve wore his normal clothes, and Ichiya used his Heat Parfum to counter the coldness.

After a long period of staring at the city, Horologium disappeared.

"c-c-c-cold-d-d" the female blonde shakily said. Virgo suddenly appeared, wearing a thick coat, "You called, Princess?" she asked, but Lucy answered with a 'not really' in a stuttering way. Virgo then gave her a thick cloak then disappeared.

"We should separate" Jura said. He divided the teams into 5, "Gray, Lyon and Natsu, head to the first mountain. Sherry, Toby and Yuka, to the second mountain. Hibiki, Ren and Eve, third mountain. Lucy, Sting, Rogue and Wendy, to the fourth mountain. Ichiya, Erza and I are heading to the fifth." Jura added.

* * *

"I can't believe Wendy and I are stuck with a jerk like you" Lucy scoffed. Rogue rolled his eyes and Sting smirked, "Tch. We can't believe we're stuck with weak fairies!" he said. Lucy groaned and protested, "Hey! We're not weak!". Sting sneaked his arms around Lucy, "Really?" he seductively whispered in her ears. Lucy's face turned red and pushed Sting away, "Urasai!" she yelled.

* * *

Three strong wizards are walking on the fifth mountain. "I don't sense any magical power here" Erza said.

"Me neither" Jura agreed, "But she might be at the top of the mountain" he added.

"He's right, Men~!" Ichiya said.

* * *

The Trimen are walking on the third mountain.

"I have a feeling that this monster is beautiful" Hibiki said.

"Maybe she looks like..." Eve imagined a girl with long white hair covering her face, she has red-blood eyes and black lips.

"Psh! She probably looks like this..." Ren imagined a girl with snake hairs, black eyes and purple lipstick.

"Naaaah! I'm sure she's as beautiful as this..." Hibiki imagined a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and pink lips. "That girl you're thinking...she's..." Eve trailed off.

* * *

In the second mountain, three Lamia Scale mages are walking.

"I wonder how strong she is..." Yuka wondered.

"She is probably as strong as love" Sherry said.

"SHE COULD BE STRONGER THAN LOVE!" Toby yelled.

* * *

An ice mage is walking on the first mountain, "NATSU! LYON!" Gray called. He got separated with his team. "Damn it" he cursed. While he's walking, he met a huge ice castle.

* * *

"Elsa, please..." her brown haired sister begged.

Elsa covered her face as she cried, "I-I can't...you're safe there..."

"Elsa...please!"

"No!"

"Elsa ple-"

Anna couldn't finish her sentence, Elsa accidentally hit her with ice.

"Anna!" she cried

"Anna, wake up!" Kristoff said as he hugs Anna's unconsious body.

* * *

On the first mountain, there stood a stunned and shocked ice-make wizard,

"How did she-?" he asked himself. He shook his head and breathed deeply.

He walked to the direction of the castle, when a huge-really huge-snowman attacked him,

"Who dares enter the castle?" the huge white snowman asked.

Gray prepared for battle, the snowman attacked him and he kept on dodging, "Ice-Make: Cage!" he imprisoned the huge snowman, and he went in the castle.

* * *

"Gray!"

"Popsicle!"

An ice-make wizard and a dragon slayer called.

Right! They're separated.

"What a pain in the ass!" Natsu cursed.

Lyon raised a brow, "It's your fault, you followed the scent of food" the silver haired wizard said. "Why'd you follow, then?" Natsu asked. Lyon didn't spoke, admitting he was hungry too.

* * *

"Nope, not here..." the blonde male-standing on the top of the fourth mountain with his companions-said, sniffing the place.

"Let's stay here till' Hibiki-san contacts us" Wendy said. Lucy and Rogue agreed but Sting complained, "What? No way! I want some action!" he said.

* * *

"She's not here..." Erza said-standing on the top of fifth mountain with her companions while looking around-said.

"Hibiki will contact us later, so we should stay here for now, Men~!" Ichiya said, yelling the last word with pose. Of coarse, being the understanding group they are, they stayed.

* * *

"We wasted our love, walking on this mountain, but she isn't here" Sherry-standing on top of the second mountain with Toby and Yuka, locking her fingers together-dramatically said.

"WE WASTED ENERGY; NOT LOVE!" the dog-like person yelled.

"Hibiki would contact us, so we better stay put." Yuka said.

* * *

"We're here, but she isn't. We should go contact the others." Eve said.

Hibiki and Ren nodded. Hibiki started searching their locations with his archive. He couldn't find the location of the Snow Monster by his archive, so splitting into teams was the best choice.

"Here, found them..." He paused, "...except Natsu's team." he added. He immediately contacted them and the first to answer is Jura's team.

"Sensei? have you found her?" the archive mage telepathically asked. It was silent first then someone spoke, "No" the voice of Erza-with Ichiya beat up for sniffing her-telepathically replied.

"Second Mountain?" Hibiki asked again telepathically.

"No love" Sherry dramatically-telepathically replied.

"YOU MEAN NO LUCK!" the dog-person telepathically yelled.

"Fourth Mountain?" the archive mage telepathically asked again.

"N-No..." Wendy's voice telepathically replied-with Sting and Lucy arguing in background.

"I can't find First Mountain..." Hibiki mentally said.

"That's Natsu's team?" Erza telepathically asked.

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

Inside the castle, is an ice-make wizard hiding behind an ice wall. He could hear people talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" a voice of a girl cried.

"Anna, please wake up" that voice again.

"Anna..." a male voice said.

'Who's Anna?' Gray inwardly asked. He heard voices again.

"Elsa, you're the only one who could stop this storm, please stop it." the male voice from earlier said.

'Elsa? that's the Snow Monster's name' the ice-make wizard inwardly said.

"I-I can't! I didn't want this to happen, but I can't stop it either!" the female voice from earlier-who Gray thinks is Elsa-cried.

'Is she really a monster?' Gray mentally asked. He want's to ask many questions, but right now, he can't. He silently moved closer but he accidentally stepped on something that made sound.

Elsa tilted her head to the direction that the sound came from, and slowly walked there.

'Crap!' Gray inwardly cursed. He had no choice, he showed himself up that caused everyone in that room gasp.

"Please leave, I-I don't wanna hurt you!" the blondish-white haired girl said.

"What do you mean?" Gray confusedly asked.

"Just leave!" the so-called Snow Monster begged.

"Wai-"

"Leave!" Elsa yelled cutting off Gray and accidentally threw ice on him, but he blocked it with Ice-Make: Shield.

Everyone in the castle was shocked to see the raven-haired man, make a shield made of ice.

"Y-You..." Else gasped, backing away.

"I-I won't hurt you, okay?" Gray said, slowly approaching the girl.

"But how-?" Elsa confusedly asked.

"Look, I don't know about Arandelle, but Fiore is filled with Strong Wizards." Gray explained while slowly walking to Elsa.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you, don't be scared" Gray soothed. When he finally reached her, a strong fire came and hit her.

"No!" Gray yelled. He looked around and saw Natsu and Lyon.

"Move away, Gray. She's the monster" Lyon gallantly said.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Gray yelled but the two ignored him.

"She took prisoners!" Lyon yelled back while pointing at the man, the unconscious girl and...a snowman?

"They aren't prisoners!" the raven-haired mage yelled again.

"Move away, Gray. You're under her spell!" Natsu said, and attacked. Gray shielded the blondish-white girl-who is trying to get up.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "She isn't evil!" he added but Natsu and Lyon ignored him. The two dealt with Gray-while he's protecting Elsa.

It didn't took very long before Sherry's team arrived.

The team are shocked to see Gray battling with Natsu and Lyon while protecting the Snow Monster.

"Why are you protecting her? Is it because of Love?" Sherry dramatically asked-with her hands on her chests.

"She's not a monster!" Gray yelled again.

Then The Trimen and Lucy's team arrived, they showed the same expressions: shocked and confused.

Wendy saw the unconscious prisoner, she immediately ran to her and healed her-much to Kristoff's amazement.

"Just listen to me first!" Gray yelled and stopped attacking. Lyon and Gray stopped as well, "Speak!" Natsu said.

Gray took a deep breath before speaking, "She's not a monster-"

"That again?" Natsu irritatedly asked. "Just listen!" Gray annoyingly yelled, "Okay, she's not a monster! She just can't control her powers" he said. "And you know this, how?" Natsu gallantly asked. "I was eavesdropping. And those prisoners are kept there for safety" Gray said.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he tilted his head to that side, it was Elsa-with a sad expression on her face. "Miss?" he called-He doesn't know what to call her yet. "stop." she mumbled. Gray looked at her in confusion, "Just stop." she said again. She removed her hands from Gray's shoulder and raised her head, "Please, just kill me. If you do, this snowstorm would end! It's all my fault! I was so scared that it led to this! So please, finish me!" Elsa begged. Everyone looked at her in confusion, pity, sorry, and sadness. They were all sorry. They didn't know anything, yet, they attacked her.

"Elsa!" the now conscious Anna called. They all tilted their heads to her direction, Elsa ran to her and hugged her. "You're okay..." she whispered while hugging her sister tightly. "What a happy reunion," someone said, "You useless damn wizards failed me" he added. Everyone glared at him,

"Hans..." Anna muttered in disbelief. Disbelief that the person she thought her true love is, is the person who sent wizards to kill her sister. "But why?" she asked in pure sadness.

"Simple. I was actually planning on marrying the queen. But you, you're just too desperate about love. I decided to use you. Why? Because I wanted to become king." Hans said, tone of sadistic in his voice. He laughed, and laughed and laughed while Anna cried.

Soon later, the mages are fighting bunch of Hans' men. Too much blood has been spilled, she's frightened. She's scared. Elsa held her frightened sister's hand and hugged her. Finally, all his men are done. Hans was left, he's scared. Anna told them to back off, she walked towards him and...

OUCH

She knocked him out.

* * *

In the balcony of the ice castle, is where Elsa stood. Crying at the sight of the frozen surrounding. The others are cleaning the area. She's lonely and crying, when a certain ice-make mage appeared next to her.

"Hey..."

Elsa smiled at him though tears are welling up in her eyes. Gray understands this, he wiped her tears away and smiled back at her. "Thank you," Elsa said looking at his eyes, "For believing in me" she added. Gray smiled at her and held her hands. When he did that, the snow storm started to vanish. They both look at the sky in confusion and happiness. The sky is back to normal, the citizens of Arandelle went outside their houses with a bright smile on their face, looking up the sky.

The two ice-users looked at each other and smiled. No one knows what happend, because the next thing they know, is their now kissing.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Priest: "Do you, Gray Fullbuster, accept Queen Elsa as your wife?"

Gray: "I do"

Priest: "Do you, Queen Elsa, accept Gray Fullbuster as your husband?"

Elsa: "I do"

Priest: "You may now kiss the bride"

The two kissed without hesitance and loved each other in eternity.

**-The End-**

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

And they all live happily ever after 3

Juvia: T~T Does that make Gray-sama king?

Zari: Yup! But King Gray chose to stay in Fairy Tail, but he promised Queen Elsa that he'd visit her as much as he could.

Lucy: That's so sweet of him 3

Erza: ...

Lucy: What's wrong Erza?

Erza: N-Nothing!

Happy: She's thinking about Jellal 3 You liiiiiike him 3

Erza: Urasai!

-End-


End file.
